Quiero hacerte feliz
by Satolink
Summary: Jack es un joven que detesta la vida debido a una decepción, se borró toda alegría en su persona, un día en su escuela llega un joven de nombre Hipo que podría devolverle la alegría a Jack nuevamente. Historia Jack x Hipo (hombre x hombre) advertencias: lemmon, (violación, violencia en cap 4 al 7)
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic de Jack x Hipo, espero sea de su agrado, informo que los personajes NO me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para este pequeño fic, espero sea de su agrado y comenzamos.

P.d. Se aceptan reviews.

Quiero hacerte feliz

Capítulo 1

Me llamo Hipo, ¿y tú?

"¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?" se preguntaba Jack Frost mientras caminaba a su casa después de ir a la escuela. Jack, un chico alto y delgado de cabello blanco como la nieve, piel pálida y ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana. Detestaba su vida, era una maldita burla de los dioses. Llegó a su casa para aventar su mochila, era un estudiante del último grado de bachillerato, su padre, el señor Claus, era dueño de una juguetería muy reconocida en la ciudad y a veces se iba a laborar con él, pero últimamente ya no para evitar las preguntas de ¿y la novia? Que repudiaba ya que esa preguntaba le hacía recordar lo miserable que era su vida (según él) hace dos años conoció a una chica muy linda llamada Anette, era todo para él, muy atractiva, era la luz de su vida, inclusive ya pensaba casarse con ella, él era conocido por la alegría que llevaba siempre y la manía de hacerle bromas a los demás, pero la mayoría lo disculpaba por ser tan amable persona con todos; desafortunadamente su alegría desapareció cuando se enteró que su novia lo engañaba con un señor de negocios que al hacerle frente a ella sobre eso, ella no lo negó.

–Tú no eres nadie a comparación de él, por eso te engaño, eres un escuincle baboso –dijo la chica para así dejarle solo y nunca más verse, de eso ya han pasado cuatro meses y la alegría del joven desapareció trayendo consigo amargura que varios de sus amigos y padre quisieron recuperar pero fue inevitable.

Pasó el día y el chico sólo se la pasó detrás de su lap top escuchando música de rock y leyendo un nuevo libro que había descargado.

–Hijo, qué bueno que ya estás aquí –dijo su padre al llegar–. Creí que irías al negocio.

–No, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado –dijo Jack sin siquiera mirarlo.

–¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? –preguntó el adulto.

–No nos dejaron hoy, me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana –dijo Jack sin siquiera prestarle atención al otro.

Claus sólo suspiró, sabía que la amargura de su hijo se trataba por haber terminado con su pareja.

–Sólo espero que pronto alguien le vuelva a demostrar que el amor existe –dijo para sí.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack se levantó temprano para ir a su escuela, se vistió usando una sudadera azul, un pantalón café y unos tenis blancos con estrellas. Fue el primero en llegar y se sentó al pupitre más alejado de todos, cuando sus compañeros llegaban no lo saludaban siquiera, se habían hartado de rogarle por atención. En poco tiempo el salón se llenó y la maestra de física llegó saludando a todos, comenzó la clase y en veinte minutos la puerta fue abierta por el director.

–Maestra lamento la interrupción es sólo que ha ingresado un nuevo alumno a nuestro instituto y lo incluí al salón –mencionó el director mientras entraba–. Pasa, por favor.

Todos los alumnos observaron entrar a un pequeño chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes como el musgo, piel un poco pálida y pecas en sus mejillas, era delgadito, inclusive un poco más que Jack.

–Permítanme presentarles a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo, será su nuevo compañero, sean amables con él y ayúdenle a ponerse al tanto en sus materias, Hipo, ¿deseas decir algo a tus nuevos compañeros? –preguntó el director ignorando que varios alumnos se reían del nombre del chico.

–Mi nombre es Hipo o Hiccup como gusten decirme, espero ser su amigo –sonrió el chico demostrando su perfecta dentadura.

La maestra lo envió a una banca al lado de Jack, la única vacía, el director dejó el salón para que la clase continuara, Jack observó al nuevo chico y vio la mochila de éste que tenía un parche de lo que lucía ser un dragón oscuro.

–Muchos gusto, me llamo Hipo, ¿y tú? –preguntó el nuevo estudiante tendiéndole la mano a Jack.

–Jack Frost –dijo el otro sin mucho interés.

Así continuaron las clases, en el descanso varios alumnos le preguntaban a Hipo sobre en qué otra escuela estudiaba y cosas así y él sólo respondía alegremente. Llegó el receso, todos salieron excepto Jack quien siempre se quedaba en el salón a comer.

–¿No piensas Salir Jack? –preguntó el oji verde al ver que el chico ya estaba almorzando en su banca, quien lo negó al instante –. Entonces me quedaré contigo, no me gustaría dejarte solo.

–No es necesario, me gusta estar solo –mencionó Jack dando a entender que no le agradaba la idea de Hipo.

–La soledad es buena algunas veces, pero no siempre –sonrió el otro mientras sacaba su almuerzo para empezar a comer –. Cuéntame de tu vida Jack.

–No hay mucho que contar, tengo diecisiete años, vivo con mi padre que es dueño de una juguetería.

–¡Genial!, una juguetería es algo muy lindo, yo tengo dieciséis años, me encantan los dragones –mencionó Hipo.

–Me di cuenta con tu mochila y ¿por qué te cambiaron de escuela tus padres? –preguntó por educación, no es que estuviera interesado.

–Mmmm, digamos que no me sentía muy a gusto en la otra –respondió Hipo con dificultad.

Las clases terminaron, Jack quiso irse pronto pero sus deseos fueron interrumpidos.

–¡Jack, espera! –gritó el nuevo estudiante.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el otro con voz de cansancio.

–¿Estás muy ocupado?, es que me gustaría conocer la juguetería de tu padre, claro si no te molesta.

Jack suspiró y accedió a la idea de Hipo así que lo llevó consigo muy a su pesar mientras el chico hacía plática de tonterías según pensaba Jack y éste solo se limitaba a asentir a cada frase que decía el más pequeño.

–Eres muy amable Jack, estoy seguro que seremos grandes amigos –sonrió Hipo al ver al otro chico.

Jack lo observó por unos momentos, vio aquella sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia y ternura, aquellos ojos verdes le hicieron sentir por un momento alegre.


	2. Juguetería

Gracias por seguir con esta nueva historia, subo el nuevo capítulo, saludos a todos y buen día del niño.

Comenzamos y se aceptan reviews :p

Capítulo 2

Juguetería

Llegaron al negocio familiar, se trataba de un enorme edificio que la entrada era una pequeña recepción llena de juguetes de todo tipo y al lado de la recepción se encontraba una tienda llena de juguetes de la fábrica.

–Buenas tardes joven Jack, ¿viene a ver a su padre? –preguntó la recepcionista con alegría.

–No, sólo vine a traer a Hipo que deseaba conocer la juguetería –respondió Jack de forma muy seca, la recepcionista observó al pequeño joven que se encontraba al lado de Jack, se le hizo bastante lindo por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía.

–Ya veo, en ese caso, adelante espero se diviertan –sonrió la recepcionista, Hipo respondió con un gracias.

Ambos entraron a la pequeña tienda donde había gran cantidad de distintos juguetes, Hipo corrió de un lado a otro como niño chiquito observando todos los juguetes sin importar que fueran, los tomaba con cuidado lleno de felicidad, Jack por un momento creyó que se trataba de un pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, Hipo tomó un peluche enorme de forma de león y lo abrazó.

–Es muy lindo, debe ser muy divertido tener a un padre que tenga una juguetería –sonrió Hipo.

–Lo sería si me gustaran los juguetes –respondió el peli blanco cortante.

–¿Jack?, no sabía que estabas aquí –llegó el señor Claus usando un traje color negro –. Y veo que trajiste un nuevo amigo.

–Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Hipo, su juguetería es hermosa, Jack tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo como padre –se presentó el chico.

–Gracias por tus palabras, no sabía que Jack tenía un amigo tan amable e inteligente –rió Claus al ver la cara de Jack de púdrete– Y dime ¿te gustó ese peluche?

–Sí, es muy lindo, una pregunta, ¿no tienen juguetes de dragones? Adoro los dragones –comentó el oji verde emocionado.

–Me temo que no, pero me has dado una muy buena idea, podremos hacer juguetes de dragones en un futuro.

–¡Sería grandioso! –exclamó el jovencito lleno de alegría.

–Bueno, me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien, Hipo, ¿no tienes que llegar a tu casa? –preguntó el peli blanco–. Seguramente te mueres de hambre.

–Sí, la verdad si ya tengo hambre –comentó el joven dejando el peluche en su sitio.

–En ese caso, vayan a comer a la casa, Jack pide algo para comer y lleva a tu amigo, aquí tienes dinero –sonrió Claus entregándole unos billetes a su hijo.

–Padre, no creo que Hipo quiera comer conmigo –mencionó Jack algo molesto.

–Claro que me gustaría, Jack es muy buena persona –sonrió Hipo.

–Está decidido, ahora vayan y espero verte pronto por aquí Hipo –se despidió el señor Claus.

Llegaron a casa de la familia Frost, Jack no estaba nada alegre con la idea de su padre pero Hipo al contrario se mostraba muy feliz, pidieron una pizza que llegó veinte minutos después, se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron a comer, Jack prefería que estuvieran en silencio pero Hipo siempre sacaba un tema de conversación, sí que era un parlanchín de primera.

–Escucha Hipo, eres un chico muy lindo, pero creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas, a mí me gusta estar solo y me gustaría seguir así –dijo Jack al fin.

–Lo sé, lo noté en tu actitud, pero sé que realmente no deseas estar solo, sé que algo te pasó que te afectó bastante y te ayudaré a seguir adelante, eres muy amable lo sé completamente, lo noto en tu mirada –mencionó Hipo–. Quiero ser tu amigo y ayudarte en todo lo que necesitas.

Hipo se levantó de la silla dejando mudo a Jack por esa respuesta.

–Sé que seremos grandes amigos, me retiro, gracias por todo Jack, eres muy lindo tú también.

Hipo se despidió del chico con un abrazo y de ahí salió de la casa, Jack no supo que pensar, esas palabras, ese abrazo, recordó el abrazo y medio sonrió por un momento por aquella acción inocente del castaño.


	3. La vida apesta

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, aquí respondo:

Ai Yokina: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te está gustando y claro aquí está la actualización :P

Naruko ninja z: gracias, espero no mueras por diabetes porque así no podrás seguir la historia jejeje, aquí dejo la continuación.

Comenzamos:

Capítulo 3

La vida apesta

Jack se despertó para ir nuevamente a la escuela, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa, ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió bastante.

–Hola Jack –sonrió su compañero Hipo quien estaba recargado en la pared de la casa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jack algo molesto.

–Tu casa me queda de paso a la escuela, así que decidí esperarte, tu padre me dijo que seguías en casa antes de que se fuera al trabajo, ¿te molesta? –pregunto el oji verde algo triste.

–No, es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí –mencionó Jack.

Ambos siguieron su camino, Jack estaba algo incómodo con la presencia del menor, Hipo era una persona extraña, no lo conocía aún y parecía que el chico ya le había tomado mucho cariño a él, cosa extraña ya que él es muy seco y no es amable. Hipo empezó a hablar con alegría de distintos temas, Jack lo observaba y notaba cierto brillo en sus ojos de felicidad.

–Hipo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Claro que sí Jack, la que gustes –respondió el castaño con alegría.

–¿Por qué siempre estás feliz?, ¿acaso nunca te enojas? –preguntó el oji azul lleno de curiosidad.

–Claro que me enojo, pero, sólo se vive una vez ¿no?, por eso hay que disfrutar al máximo –sonrió el chico.

–Pues la vida es una vil porquería –respondió secamente el peli blanco

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el otro preocupado.

–Te diré por qué –Jack se detuvo, jaló de la mano a Hipo y lo llevó a un árbol a una cuadra antes de llegar a la escuela, hizo que el chico se recargara en el árbol y él lo encerró con sus brazos recargándolos en el tronco–. Porque cuando estás muy feliz y amas a alguien con todo tu corazón al punto de dar la vida por esa persona y desear casarte con ella, ella te responde con engañarte y dejarte por alguien más, por eso.

Jack estaba hecho una furia al recordar aquello, Hipo sólo se limitó a mirarlo, después le tocó la mejilla al peli blanco y sonrió, Jack no supo que pensar.

–A veces vivimos decepciones, el punto es no caer en la depresión, fue muy triste lo que te pasó, pero afortunadamente sigues vivo y completo, tienes un padre maravilloso y tu vida es linda, disfrútala a cada instante porque… nunca sabes cuándo puede cambiar –comentó el otro chico con alegría.

–¿Te crees filósofo? –preguntó Jack con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–No, pero sé que eres una persona valiosa y mereces lo mejor, quizás esa chica no te merecía por eso pasó lo que pasó, eres un chico muy lindo Jack, nunca lo olvides –Hipo le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en el otro por eso–. Debemos ir a la escuela, ya está por comenzar la clase.

Sonrió Hipo avanzando y dejando a Jack atrás quien caminaba sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla por ese beso, ¿por qué le besó?, Hipo sí que era extraño , se pasaba de gentil y de positivo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ese beso que le dio y que no podía negar que le gustó, pero no era posible, ¿o tal vez sí?; vio a Hipo de espaldas y su mirada se bajó al trasero del chico y pensó algo pervertido que inmediatamente borró por temor.

0000

Terminaron las clases, Jack seguido de Hipo fueron al parque, iniciativa de Hipo diciendo que era un bonito día para salir. Jack accedió al ver la alegría del otro muchacho ante tal día, tenía que admitirlo, verlo sonreír era muy lindo y eliminaba su amargura que tenía por dentro. Llegaron al parque y pidieron un helado para poder comer algo por lo mientras.

–Oye Hipo y dime, ¿eres hijo único? –preguntó Jack curioso.

–Sí, mis padres no quisieron tener más hijos –respondió el otro mientras comía su helado de vainilla.

–Ya veo, y dime Hipo, ¿has tenido… novia? –preguntó Jack un poco nervioso.

–No, no ha aparecido alguien de quien me he enamorado –se sonrojó el chico.

–¿Alguien? –preguntó Jack un poco impactado.

–Sí, alguien, si amas a alguien no debería haber límites en nada, ¿no crees? Si tú amas a alguien y esa persona a ti también, es lo único que importa, el corazón no tiene límites –sonrió el oji verde.

–Supongo que tienes razón –mencionó Jack–. Para que al final esa persona destroce tu corazón.

–No todos son así Jack, sé que no debería decirte que lo superes, porque no viví lo que viviste pero, verás que en un futuro conocerás a tu persona especial y esa persona indicada te amará por igual –Hipo le miró con cariño al más grande.

Jack no supo que responder, se observaron por unos segundos sin decir nada.

–Hipo, en serio que eres tan positivo y eso es raro –dijo el oji azul.

–Ja, ja, ja, tomaré eso como un cumplido –rió el más pequeño.

Jack observó reír al chico y se percató que le gustaba mucho mirarlo feliz, sentía en su interior que él también lo estaba. El día continuó, ambos fueron a comer a la casa de Jack nuevamente, el peli blanco le preguntó al otro si sus padres no se molestarían con que se vaya con él, Hipo respondió que ellos trabajaban hasta tarde así que no se darían cuenta. Ya hasta las siete de la tarde Hipo se tuvo que retirar, y a pocas horas Jack se fue a dormir, el peli blanco soñó con Hipo, soñó que eran pareja y se besaban y después algo más pasó provocando que el chico se despertara exaltado y sintiera entre sus pantalones de la pijama su miembro erecto por aquel sueño, Jack no lo pensó dos veces, empezó a masturbarse pensando en el oji verde hasta que llegó al clímax y al terminar eso se arrepintió.

–¿Qué diablos me está pasando? –se preguntó muy molesto–. No puedo sentir atracción por Hipo, es un muchacho común y corriente.

Tardó mucho tiempo después en poder conciliar el sueño.


	4. Tenías razón

** Gracias por continuar con esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Naruko ninja Z: muchas gracias, lo sé es corto pero no sabía que más ponerle a ese capítulo jeje, espero te siga gustando.**

**Corazon de Nephilim: Lo sé, Hipo tan amable con Jack y sí su ex novia fue una pe… XD gracias por seguir y referente a la historia de La nota, ya la terminé, ya todos los capítulos están ****J**

**Gracias por su apoyo y este capítulo tendrá un cambio debido a que ya vendrá el clímax de la historia donde se sabrá algo importante y un pequeño sufrimiento. **

**Se aceptan reviews y comencemos:**

Capítulo 4

Tenías razón

Sábado, fin de semana para descansar, Jack se levantó hasta las once de la mañana, se bañó y fue a desayunar para planear tener un día de no hacer completamente nada, desafortunadamente sus planes fueron destrozados cuando su padre le dijo que el director de su escuela quería verlo para platicar sobre algo importante.

–¿Acaso te metiste en problemas? –preguntó Claus a su hijo.

–¡Claro que no!, no sé para qué quiere verte –respondió el otro.

–Mmmm, más te vale, de todas formas quedé de verlo a las seis de la tarde en la juguetería, más te vale que estés ahí cuando llegue –mencionó su padre para después retirarse.

Jack decidió salir a dar una vuelta para distraerse y prepararse para un futuro regaño, pasó cerca del parque donde estaba ayer con Hipo, recordó al chico y la vergüenza volvió en sí por lo que hizo esa noche.

–¡Hola! –exclamó Hipo atrás de él causando un susto en el mayor.

–¿De dónde saliste? –preguntó Jack preocupado.

–Fui a comprar cosas para la comida –dijo levantando dos bolsas llenas de alimento.

–Ya veo –dijo Jack en tono cortante, realmente no quería ver en ese instante a Hipo.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó el oji verde preocupado.

–Sí, todo está bien –respondió el peli blanco cortante.

–No lo creo –Hipo dejó las bolsas en el suelo para a continuación abrazar al mayor para apapacharlo–. Todo estará bien.

Jack se sonrojó y de la nada notó que ese pequeño abrazo lo estaba despertando, inmediatamente separó al castaño de él.

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –exclamó Jack completamente molesto.

–Perdón, no sabía que te enojarías, yo sólo quería…

–Tú siempre, oye tengo una idea, ¿¡por qué no te largas con tus padres y me dejas en paz!? –Jack no medía sus palabras.

–Tranquilo amigo, no necesitas gritarme –Hipo intentó tranquilizarlo.

–¡Vete!, ¿amigo?, tú y yo no somos nada, tú sólo eres un chiquillo que se quiso pegar a mí pero ya me tienes harto, ¡lárgate! –descargó su ira contra el joven.

Hipo le miró con tristeza, parecía que quería decirle algo pero sólo tomó sus bolsas.

–Lo lamento, ya no te molestaré más –mencionó Hipo con tristeza para así irse.

Jack se alejó de ahí también, la furia descargada lo tranquilizó después y se percató que había exagerado con Hipo pero la verdad estaba confundido, Hipo le hacía sentir tantas cosas que no sabía cómo expresarlas, cuando estaba con él olvidaba todo problema alguno y a su ex pareja, sabía que le gustaba que Hipo le abrazara y que le haya dado un beso en la mejilla, pero eso lo sacaba más de onda, necesitaba tiempo para saber bien que ocurría en su vida.

000

Hipo llegó a donde vivía, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por como lo trató Jack, llegó a unos departamentos mal cuidados de una zona pobre, en eso observó a varias personas sacando unos muebles de un departamento, el suyo, fue rápido hacia allá para ver qué ocurría.

–¿Qué está pasando señora Antonia? –preguntó Hipo al llegar con la encargada de los departamentos–. ¿Por qué sacan mis cosas?

–Verás Hipo, recibí una mejor oferta para el departamento y no pude negarla, así que estamos sacando tus cosas para que los nuevos inquilinos se instalen nuevamente –dijo la otra de forma seca.

–¿Por qué?, usted no puede hacerme esto, he pagado a tiempo la renta y todo –mencionó Hipo con cierto nerviosismo.

–Lo sé, pero los otros inquilinos son mejores, así ya no trato con un menor de edad, tienes que irte ya –mencionó la otra.

–No tengo a donde ir, esto no estaba en mis planes –dijo Hipo mientras varias lágrimas escapaban.

–Ve a quejarte con tus padres, oh es cierto, no tienes –se burló la otra.

Hipo se salió del edificio para tirarse al suelo a llorar, no sabía que hacer ahora en esos instantes, más porque la dueña del lugar le recordó su triste realidad, estaba solo, sus padres habían muerto y no tenía a nadie con quien apoyarse.

–¿Te encuentras bien Hipo? –preguntó un señor cerca de él.

–Señor Pitch, lo lamento, yo… –

–No te preocupes, lo supe todo –el señor era muy alto de piel grisácea como si estuviera enfermo, mirada como si fuera una víbora y una imagen imponente por no decir que daba miedo, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra–. Me enteré de todo y me gustaría ayudarte.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Hipo limpiándose los ojos y los mocos que habían escapado–. ¿Cómo?

–Verás yo ya dejaré de vivir aquí, tengo otro edificio, propiedad mía y ahí le permito a mis empleados hospedarse, ¿te gustaría quedarte ahí?, claro también tendrías que trabajar –mencionó Pitch–. ¿Qué dices? No pasarás hambre ni ninguna falta de techo para cubrirte.

Hipo no lo pensó dos veces, le abrazó en agradecimiento cosa que provocó la risa del otro y le acarició su cabello.

–Entonces vámonos, llévate lo que puedas –mencionó Pitch.

Hipo sólo se llevó una mochila y las bolsas de despensa, subieron al carro negro de Pitch para que este lo llevara a su nuevo hogar, la colonia no era nada bonita, de hecho parecía abandonada y se estacionó frente a un bar de mala muerte.

–Vamos –le dijo mientras bajaba del carro, Hipo observó el sitio, abrió la entrada principal del bar e Hipo al entrar vio que en ese bar había un pequeño escenario y varios empleados limpiaban el sitio.

–Buenas, señor Pitch –varios le dieron reverencia al señor.

–Tráeme un contrato inmediatamente –dijo Pitch a un empleado quien rápidamente fue a realizar la tarea encargada.

Pitch llevó a Hipo a la parte de arriba y lo metió a una habitación pequeña que tenía una cama matrimonial, un espejo en frente, un tocador y nada más, ni siquiera tenía ventanas.

–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó.

–Es muy lindo –dijo Hipo para dejar sus cosas en una orilla y sentarse en la cama al lado del señor –. Dígame y ¿qué clase de trabajo tengo que hacer?, por lo que veo es un bar, ¿seré mesero?

–No –el empleado llegó con el contrato y una pluma para dejarlos solos–. Firma este contrato para quedarte aquí

Hipo lo tomó y empezó a leer.

–No es necesario que lo leas –mencionó Pitch–. Sólo firma.

–Pero yo quiero leerlo –comentó Hipo

Pitch molesto le dio una cachetada a Hipo.

–¡No me desobedezcas y firma! –Hipo cayó al suelo asustado por el fuerte golpe, se tomó la mejilla con dolor por el ardor; Pitch le tomó de la mano para colocarle la pluma y obligarle a firmar a pesar de que el chico se quejara y pidiera ayuda. Pero aun así se le obligó firmó.

–Felicidades, ya me perteneces hasta la muerte –rió Pitch mientras guardaba el contrato en el bolsillo de su gabardina–. Y tu trabajo será atender a mis clientes ofreciendo… tu cuerpo

Pitch siguió riendo.

–¡Yo no quiero hacer eso! –exclamó Hipo asustado, inmediatamente se acercó a la puerta pero el señor lo alcanzó y lo aventó a la cama para a continuación colocarse sobre él.

–No hay marcha atrás has firmado y ahora me perteneces y como me perteneces es mi responsabilidad hacerte mío –dijo Pitch con lujuria.

Pitch le arrancó la ropa a Hipo a pesar de las quejas y lloriqueos de éste que se detuviera, lo dejó completamente desnudo, él se bajó su pantalón para dejar ver su miembro ya erecto, Hipo estaba aterrado por lo que estaba por suceder.

–Veo que aún eres virgen, excelente –rió Pitch.

Inmediatamente lo penetró sin ninguna precaución provocando dolor del chico y sangrado, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo y rogaba que se detuviera pero era en vano, Pitch estaba abusando de él dando estocadas fuertes sin consideración, Hipo sentía que lo estaban partiendo a la mitad, quería que eso acabara. Pitch mordió su cuerpo, abusó de él, le jaló del cabello e Hipo sólo se limitaba a llorar. Al terminar lo que se realizó, Pitch se separó del chico dejándolo en la cama.

–Este será tu cuarto, hoy es tu primer día de trabajo, ni se te ocurra escapar que no podrás, deberías agradecerme te he dado un nuevo hogar –Pitch se acomodó sus pantalones y salió de ahí para dejar encerrado al chico quien sólo estaba llorando por lo sucedido con un terrible dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Recordó a sus padres y a Jack.

–Tenías razón Jack… la vida apesta –mencionó el joven con dolor mientras sentía el semen de Pitch salir poco a poco de su parte íntima.

0000

Jack llegó a la juguetería, fue a la oficina de su padre quien ya platicaba con el director.

–Jack, me alegra ver que viniste –sonrió su padre.

–Al grano por favor, ¿en qué problemas me metí? –Preguntó Jack observando al director.

–Todo lo contrario joven Jack, sólo quería agradecerle.

–¿Agradecerme?

–Sí, por ser amigo de Hipo –sonrió el director después de beber una taza de café.

–¿A qué se refiere? Acaso Hipo es algo suyo o ¿qué? –Jack no comprendía aquello.

–Verás, hace un año Hipo y sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, unos borrachos los chocaron provocando que sus padres murieran –empezó a relatar el director viendo la cara de sorpresa de Jack–. Ese accidente dejó desbastado a Hipo y lo malo es que un fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza en el accidente le provocó un daño irreversible, los médicos que lo atendieron le dijeron que desafortunadamente su visión está afectada provocando que no vea bien y que en poco tiempo podrá quedar ciego.

–¿Cómo fue posible eso? –preguntó Jack aterrado y triste por el chico.

–Son accidentes que no les deseas a nadie, Hipo afortunadamente fue muy positivo, decidió salir adelante, con el dinero de la herencia de sus padres pudo rentar un pequeño departamento y continuar con sus estudios según él para no perder el tiempo antes de que suceda lo peor, por eso vine a agradecerte por ser amigo de Hipo, tu amistad le ha ayudado bastante, se le ve contento, gracias en verdad –terminó el director mientras Jack no lograba terminar de digerir toda la información.

–Es una pena lo que le está sucediendo a Hipo, pienso ofrecerle techo a Hipo, así yo me convertiría en su tutor y podremos estar más al pendiente del chico, ¿qué dices Jack? –preguntó su padre.

–¿Sabe dónde vive Hipo? –preguntó Jack angustiado y con culpa.

Había tratado pésimo a Hipo, le había maltratado sin saber que Hipo vivía una situación más difícil que él, no, mejor dicho Hipo era el único que sufría en ese entonces y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro para alegrarlo, él lo trató mal, debía pedirle disculpas cuanto antes.

Fue a la dirección de la casa de Hipo lamentablemente para él, se enteró que ya no vivía ahí, pidió información a todos si sabían pero nadie le supo responder, sólo que se fue con un señor.

–¿Señor? –preguntó Jack a quien le estaba dando la información.

–Sí, el señor Pitch un tipo que rentaba aquí un departamento pero se fue también, al parecer le tenía mucho cariño a Hipo –dijo el otro.

¿Quién sería ese tal Pitch?, ¿un familiar de Hipo, un amigo, un novio?, no, no tenía que ser nada de Hipo, tendría que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

**¿Qué les ha parecid0? Espero les haya gustado y no me maten por lo que le ocasioné a Hipo :P nos leemos pronto y se aceptan reviews :3**


	5. Mis verdaderos sentimientos

**Hola a todos, espero se encuentre muy bien, gracias por seguir con esta historia y por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Arace-chan: Lo sé, maldito Pitch, jajaja, esperemos Jack lo pueda ayudar :P**

**Naruko Ninja Z: Gracias por tus palabras, aquí incluyo el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado ****J**

**Corazón de Nephilim: Gracias por tus palabras, lo sé el beso fue muy tierno XD bueno en cuanto a su felicidad puede que sea forzada pero realmente es por lo que vivió con sus padres y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer y se aceptan reviews.**

Capítulo 5

Mis verdaderos sentimientos

Jack, con ayuda de su padre buscaron sin resultado al oji verde todo el fin de semana, llegó el lunes y el chico esperó con tristeza la llegada de su amigo a la escuela cosa que no sucedió, fue a la oficina del director para preguntar si sabía algo, pero éste lo negó. En el receso, el peli blanco descansaba en una jardinera pensando en el castaño, recordó cuando Hipo le dio el beso en la mejilla y sonrió inconscientemente. A lo lejos, en la entrada de la escuela pudo ver al director con un extraño hombre de piel grisácea que al lado tenía a Hipo que lo abrazaba del hombro, Jack al ver al jovencito su corazón brincó de alegría, fue lo más rápido que pudo pero al llegar su deseo se había ido.

–Director, ¿dónde está Hipo? –preguntó el chico.

–Se tuvo que ir, vino con su tío a darse de baja de la escuela, al parecer se irá a vivir con él a otra ciudad y… –

No pudo terminar su frase, Jack salió del instituto a toda prisa a pesar de que el director le gritara, vio a Hipo subir a un carro, empezó a gritar su nombre pero el aludido no lo escuchaba, el carro arrancó y en poco tiempo le perdió la vista.

–¡Hipo, vuelve! –Gritó Jack, se detuvo y se tiró al suelo–. Por favor, no lo sabía, perdóname.

Recordó todo momento vivido con el pequeño joven.

–Yo te, yo te quiero –dijo al fin sin temor alguno.

En el auto Hipo empezó a soltar varias lágrimas.

–Ya deja de llorar, deberías agradecerme lo que hago por ti, no cualquiera le da techo a un escuincle, afortunadamente el director se creyó la historia y no habrá sospechas –dijo Pitch observando adelante.

–¿Por qué no me deja ir?, juro que no diré nada de su negocio ni de lo que me hizo, por favor –rogó Hipo mientras lloraba.

–Veo que aún no entiendes, me perteneces, además ya varios clientes están interesados en ti, a los tres que atendiste este fin de semana les encantó poseerte, eres una buena inversión –rió el peli negro.

Hipo recordó aquello y las lágrimas aumentaron. En eso un semáforo en rojo los detuvo.

–Aprovechando que está el rojo –Pitch se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, para después desabrocharse el pantalón y dejar sacar su miembro–. ¿Qué esperas?, hazlo ya.

Las lágrimas de Hipo siguieron saliendo por todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos instantes, la vida era una porquería, tenía razón Jack, su vida sería una verdadera agonía de ahora en adelante.

**Lo sé, muy corto el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto ****J**


	6. te ayudaré

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores XD espero estén muy bien, gracias por seguir con esta historia y por sus reviews, aquí respondo **

**Naruko Ninja Z: Lo sé, fue muy corto, espero no me odien por eso XD quí está la continuación **

**Corazón de Nephilim: (me escondo) lo sé, me siento lo peor por hacerle eso a Hipo pero no fui yo fue Pitch, bueno sí fui yo por escribir la historia :P gracias por tus comentarios y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Comencemos**

Capítulo 6

Te ayudaré

El tiempo pasó volando para varios, excepto para Jack quien se percató que ya se había graduado de bachillerato y tendría que buscar pronto una carrera para seguir con su vida, eligió ingeniería en robótica para traer un cambio en la juguetería de su padre, a pesar de los meses pasados, siguió pensado siempre en Hipo, sabía que el chico estaba en un mejor lugar, con su tío, quizás divirtiéndose y cosas así, pero no negaba que deseaba verlo una vez más. Se preguntaba si el oji verde seguiría pensando en él, seguramente no y eso le dolía.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Jack! –exclamo uno de los ejecutivos de la juguetería, a quien Jack le había puesto de niño de apodo conejo, era un tipo alto y bigotudo de cabello grisáceo y muy vanidoso.

Se encontraban en las oficinas de la juguetería, el señor conejo llegó con un pequeño obsequio para Jack quien le agradeció por aquello.

–Dime, ¿ya sabes cómo lo celebrarás? –preguntó curioso el señor.

–No, no creo celebrarlo –mencionó el chico.

–Muy mal, hoy oficialmente eres considerado un adulto hecho y derecho de dieciocho, así que le dije a tu padre que me dé permiso de llevarte a disfrutar de tu cumpleaños, me costó trabajo, no lo niego pero lo logré, así que en la noche disfrutaremos tu cumpleaños.

–No es necesario, de verás –rio Jack ante la idea.

–No te preocupes, de aquí nos iremos a celebrar –el señor conejo salió de las oficinas dejando solo a Jack.

Llegó la noche, el señor conejo acompañó a Jack a la salida para subir al carro del ejecutivo, el camino fue largo, Jack le preguntaba una y otra vez a donde lo llevaría, pero éste sólo respondía que sería una noche que no olvidaría. En veinte minutos llegaron a lo que lucía un bar donde algunas personas estaban a fuera, estacionaron el auto cerca y entraron, al entrar un señor de seguridad los quiso detener ya que decía que Jack se veía muy joven pero conejo le informó que hoy cumplía dieciocho así que después de tanto hablar lo dejaron entrar y de sobornar al guardia con un billete de doscientos, entraron y Jack observó el sitio, muy feo en su opinión donde varios tipos bebían y veían a mujeres y hombres bailar de forma seductora y con poca ropa, Conejo y Jack se sentaron en una mesa apartada y les llevaron dos cervezas a cada quien.

–Salud por tu cumpleaños –dijo Conejo al beber.

–¿Qué clase de sitio es este? –preguntó Jack muy sacado de onda.

–Es un bar nocturno donde puedes disfrutar del espectáculo de mujeres y hombres y si lo deseas, puedes tener privados con quien tú desees de los empleados –comentó Conejo.

–¿Prostitución? –preguntó Jack asustado.

–No, bueno no sé, supongo que los que laboran aquí están por cuenta propia.

Siguieron platicando, Conejo observaba a una chica bailar en el escenario mientras varios le entregaban billetes que metían en su vestuario que consistía en una mini falda y un brasier dorado. Jack se desesperó de estar ahí, agradecía la amabilidad de conejo pero ese sitio le daba muy mala espina, decidió ir al baño y en el camino vio a varios seduciendo a los y las empleadas cosa que Jack repudió al ver la cara de algunos de asco al recibir los piropos repulsivos.

–Por cuenta propia, ajá –mencionó Jack, después de ir al baño fue a la barra y pidió una cerveza, la barman se la entregó y le miró.

–Veo que es su primera vez aquí, nunca lo había visto antes aquí –mencionó la empleada.

Se trataba de una rubia de cabello largo, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

–Me trajeron por mi cumpleaños, según –platicó Jack–. Me llamo Jack.

–Me llamo Rapunzel.

–Y dime, ¿por qué trabajas aquí? –preguntó el otro.

–Necesito dinero, vivo sola con mi hermanito y debo trabajar y estudiar para salir adelante, afortunadamente sólo me encargó de servir bebidas y ya –sonrió la chica.

–Ya veo y dime, ¿los que se prostituyen es por cuenta propia?

–Algunos sí, otros no –contó la otra–. Son obligados por el dueño del sitio, el señor Pitch, él les engañó a algunos para quedarse aquí.

Jack observó a lo lejos.

–¿Quién es el señor Pitch? –preguntó.

La chica señaló a lo lejos y en una mesa apartada se encontraba un hombre de piel grisácea que reconoció inmediatamente, se trataba del supuesto tío de Hipo, se levantó y fue hacia aquella mesa y saludó.

–Buenas noches, ¿se divierte? –preguntó Pitch observando con una sonrisa asquerosa a Jack.

–¿Usted es Pitch? –preguntó el peli blanco.

–Sí, pero ¿qué hace tan solo?, debería de estar acompañado, ¡Hipo! –exclamó y Jack volteó atrás suyo para ver a quien tanto deseaba ver.

Hipo estaba vestido con una camisa color vino y pantalón negro de cuero, el chico se dejó crecer más su cabello.

–¿Sí señor? –Hipo se acercó a ambos.

–Hipo –mencionó Jack con tristeza, Hipo le miró de reojo.

–Hipo, él es un cliente insatisfecho, así que quiero que le acompañes, pide unas bebidas y atiéndelo ya –mencionó Pitch tronando los dedos.

Hipo obedeció y volvió con una cubeta llena de cervezas, se sentó en la mesa que dejó Pitch y Jack sólo se quedó a observarle.

–¿No piensa sentarse? –preguntó Hipo sin mirar al otro.

Jack le miró y se sentó, le daba tristeza ver al chico laborar ahí.

–¿Qué haces aquí Hipo? –preguntó Jack.

–Trabajo aquí –respondió el otro–. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

–Pensé que ese señor era tu tío y que te irías a vivir a otra ciudad –comentó Jack–. ¿Por qué laboras aquí?, vete, no mereces esto.

–Le pertenezco a Pitch y… me gusta esto, de verás, además no es algo que deba preocuparte es mi vida y punto, tú antes me decías que la vida era una porquería… tenías razón.

Jack tomó de la mano a Hipo.

–Lo lamento –mencionó.

Pitch se acercó a esa mesa de nuevo.

–Hipo, un cliente ha pagado por tus servicios, tienes que ir a atenderlo ya.

Hipo se levantó.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó.

Al lado de Pitch se acercó un joven musculoso de cabello negro y horrible dentadura.

–Me llamo Patán, un placer –le sonrió el chico.

Jack se percató que el oji verde forzó más la vista para verle bien, su preocupación aumentó, ¿acaso el temor de los médicos se estaba haciendo realidad?

Hipo llevó a Patán a su habitación para brindarle sus servicios dejando a Jack sólo.

–Te ayudaré a salir de aquí, ya lo verás –mencionó el peli blanco con dolor al saber cómo prostituían a Hipo.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Nos leemos pronto y se aceptan reviews **


	7. Tú y yo solos

**Gracias a todos por seguir con esta historia y feliz día de las madres por un día de retraso XD gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Naruko ninja Z: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :P**

**camilo andres cubi deslavado: jajajaja gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :P**

**Corazon de Nephilim: No los mates, ni tortures o.o, es la historia la que va así, a pesar de que yo la escriba no tengo la culpa u.u bueno sí, referente a tus reviews, me tardan en aparecer algunos reviews en mi lap, supongo que necesito refrescar la página antes de, de todas formas muchas gracias por tus palabras y que continúes con esta historia :3 **

**¡Comenzamos!**

Capítulo 7

Tú y yo solos

Jack se dedicó esa noche a preguntarle a Rapunzel sobre Hipo, ella le mencionó que lo poco que sabía de él es que era huérfano y que Pitch se aprovechó de eso, que todas las noches Hipo es prostituido con distintos hombres y que en las mañanas se le tiene encerrado en su habitación como a muchos otros y ellos solo se dedicaban a hacer ejercicio para atraer más público, que nunca le ha visto sonreír y no lo culpaba, le preguntó que cuánto costaba la hora para estar con Hipo por el simple hecho de aprovechar y platicar con él ya que cuando intentó platicar con Hipo cuando Patán terminó con él, inmediatamente Hipo se alejaba y se iba a otras mesas; Rapunzel le informó que costaba como mil quinientos la hora, no lo sabía bien, ya cuando le contó todo le pidió a Jack que no le dijera nada a nadie ya que su trabajo pendería de un hilo; Jack le sonrió y agradeció, fue con conejo después para salir ya que era muy tarde y su padre se preocuparía.

Jack ideó un plan nuevo para salir otra noche sin que su padre se preocupara, él le prestó el carro al saber que Jack le informó que quería ir a otra ciudad a buscar universidades y que posiblemente no regresaría esa noche, le dijo que se cuidara y le dio dinero, suficiente para el plan de Jack; ya entrada la noche fue hacia el bar, tuvo que sobornar al guardia para que lo dejara entrar, al llegar se puso en la barra y saludó a Rapunzel, se dio cuenta que ya estaba lleno, buscó a Hipo y a Pitch siquiera después que Rapunzel le dijo que con él tenía que pagar los privados; pasaron diez minutos y vio a Hipo usando un pantalón blanco y una playera negra que no tenía abrochada los botones del pecho. Se acercó a él y lo saludó.

–Hola, veo que te gustó el sitio –mencionó Hipo al verlo.

–No, sólo que deseo platicar contigo –comentó Jack.

–Yo contigo no, estoy trabajando, si me disculpas –Hipo se alejó de Jack sin querer chocó contra una mesita.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –se preocupó el peliblanco.

–Sí, no vi la mesa –respondió el otro sobándose su rodilla.

–Es por tu problema de la vista por el accidente, ¿verdad? –preguntó Jack con preocupación.

–¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó el oji verde sorprendido de que supiera la verdad

–El director me lo comentó, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –preguntó el oji azul.

–Estabas muy ocupado quejándote –Hipo se alejó de ahí para dejarle solo completamente herido por esa respuesta.

Jack vio a lo lejos a Pitch, se acercó a él y le saludó.

–Hola, ¿se divierte joven? –preguntó Pitch.

–Me llamo Jack, escuché que con usted tengo que ver lo de los privados –mencionó el joven.

–Exacto, ¿con quién desea estar? –preguntó el peli negro mientras alejaba a Jack para tenerlo en un rincón del lugar.

–Con Hipo –respondió el otro.

–Ya veo, la hora cuesta mil quinientos, pero ayer tu amigo con el que viniste me mencionó que fue tu cumpleaños así que te cobraré mil nada más, feliz cumpleaños –sonrió Pitch mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

Jack le pagó, Pitch llamó a Hipo y éste fue con ellos.

–¿Si señor?

–Hipo, tienes un privado con el joven Jack, cúmplele todo lo que te pida y llévatelo a tu habitación.

El castaño observó a Jack con sorpresa, luego le miró molesto, pero accedió, lo llevó a su habitación, ahí cerró la puerta y Jack observó la horrible habitación con tristeza, se sentó en la cama.

–Hipo yo…

Hipo lo interrumpió, inmediatamente le besó provocando que se acostara en la cama el peli blanco sorprendido por aquella acción. Jack separó a Hipo.

–No Hipo, yo no lo hice por esto, sólo quería hablar contigo, tú y yo solos –explicó Jack.

–Pagaste por mi servicio, te daré el servicio –mencionó el otro mientras se quitaba su camisa para dejar ver su torso un poco marcado y que Jack se perdiera al ver lo lindo que era Hipo pero le dolió ver algunos moretones en su piel de posiblemente mordidas, Hipo se levantó de él para poder quitarse los pantalones pero al darle la espalda a Jack, éste se preocupó más al ver que la espalda del chico estaba llena de cicatrices como si hubiera sido azotado por un látigo, se levantó de prisa antes que Hipo se bajara su pantalón y lo tomó de los hombros.

–¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? –preguntó asustado. Escuchó un respingo del otro.

–Nada, no sé de qué hablas –mintió.

–Tienes cicatrices en tu espalda y por lo que veo fueron de un látigo, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó Jack observando al chico y le tomó la barbilla para que le viera.

–No es nada, me porté mal esa vez, eso es todo –Hipo intentó poner una sonrisa pero no pudo.

–Hipo, por favor, permíteme ayudarte, haré que salgas de aquí –mencionó Jack.

–¿Qué te crees un súper héroe?, si nada más vas a hacerme perder el tiempo, vete –contestó Hipo, tomó a Jack de su muñeca y lo sacó de la habitación a pesar que éste se quejara.

Jack con tristeza se fue sin percatarse que Pitch hecho una furia lo observaba, al irse Jack, Pitch entró a la habitación de Hipo pateando la puerta asustando al chico quien estaba recargado en la cama llorando, Pitch cerró la puerta con seguro.

–¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué se fue el chico antes de su hora?, sólo duraste con el diez minutos.

–Nada, no soporté estar con él eso es todo –mencionó Hipo limpiándose las lágrimas y pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

–¡No me haces idiota! –tomó a Hipo de su cabello para elevarlo un poco del suelo sin importarle las quejas del chico–. ¡Si nos pide devuelta su dinero lo pagarás!, ¡sabes muy bien que todo lo que te pidan debes hacerlo!

–¡Quería hablar nada más! –gritó Hipo soltándose de Pitch pegándole en la mano.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme y tratarme así? –Pitch se enfureció, Hipo por el contrario palideció de miedo.

Pitch alcanzó a Hipo y le golpeó el rostro cerca de la comisura de los labios provocando tirarlo por el puñetazo y que un hilillo de sangre escapara de su boca, aprovechó para empezar a patearle sin importarle las quejas del chico, pateó estómago, pecho y piernas.

–¡Comprende que tú eres mío y debes obedecerme sin objeción! –gritaba Pitch una y otra vez.

Levantó a Hipo con fuerza, el chico no dejaba de llorar, estaba adolorido de los golpes, lo aventó como si fuera un costal de papas y el chico fue a parar a la pared golpeándose la cabeza y espalda y caer desmayado al instante. Pitch lo observó y sólo salió dejando a un inconsciente Hipo en la alcoba.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Sospecho que me matarán, así que me alejaré lentamente x.x **

**Nos leemos pronto :3**


	8. Estoy aquí

**Hola a todos los lectores, un placer estar aquí y saber que sigan leyendo, me alegra bastante, para quien no lo sepa, acabo de subir dos nuevas historias, una de Jack x Hipo y otra donde habrán tres parejas (Jack x Elsa, Hipo x Merida y Mavis x Rapunzel) por si gustan leerlas y dejarme sus comentarios. **

**Gracias por sus reviews chicos, aquí respondo:**

**Guest: No te preocupes, yo creo en la libertad de expresión y tienes razón la prostitución no es algo lindo, es un fanfic y nada más tomo los personajes prestados, mi error fue no poner las advertencias que ya con tu comentario las puse jejeje, agradezco tu sinceridad y tomarte el tiempo de comentar, por lo mismo te digo eres libre de no seguir la historia si deseas, un saludo.**

**00Katari-hikari-chan00: Sí, pobre Hipo, pero no se preocupen ya pronto Hipo estará bien.**

**Angel de chocolate:Gracias, aquí está la continuación y sobre Pitch, todo a su tiempo **

**Corazon de Nephilim: No, yo no tengo nada contra Hipo, adoro a Hipo, inclusive hice cosplay de Hipo porque lo adoro u.u lo sé a veces yo también siento que lo odio, pero pronto todo se resolverá, no me mates o.o**

**Arace-chan: jajajaja odio a Pitch al mil, gracias por leer y por tu review.**

**Se aceptan reviews chicos y comenzamos**

Capítulo 8

Estoy aquí

El peli blanco no fue a su casa, prefirió hospedarse en un hotel cercano del bar para lo más temprano llegar nuevamente y estar con el castaño para ofrecerle una disculpa y tener otra oportunidad para hablar; fue nuevamente al lugar de trabajo del oji verde a las once de la mañana, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y entró, vio a varios limpiando el sitio, preguntó por Hipo pero nadie le quiso responder, en eso recordó donde se encontraba la habitación del muchacho, se fue a escondidas para que nadie lo viera y subió al segundo piso con cuidado, vio que la puerta de Hipo estaba abierta y se acercó poco a poco.

–¡No me importa, ya está muerto para mí! –exclamó Pitch dentro de la habitación.

Jack se asomó y vio a Hipo sentado en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos y a su lado estaban otras dos personas.

–Señor Pitch, por favor hay que llevarlo a un médico –comentó una de las personas intentando consolar a Hipo.

–¡Que no!, él ya no sirve para este negocio –Pitch rompió unas hojas delante de ellos–. Oficialmente el contrato termina.

–Sabe que estoy ciego y me tira a la basura, ¿Qué conveniente no? –mencionó Hipo con desdén.

–Ya no sirves, así que lárgate –comentó el peli negro.

–Hipo –Jack escuchó todo y entró a la alcoba sin pedir permiso.

–¿Tú que haces aquí? –preguntó Pitch–. Ahora no hay servicio, ¿quién te dejó entrar?

–Nadie, vine a ver a Hipo –respondió Jack sin siquiera mirarle, se acercó al chico y se puso frente a él para darse cuenta que el castaño no se había percatado de que lo tenía en frente, le tomó la mano–. Hipo, estoy aquí.

–¡Ya sáquenlo de aquí, no quiero verlo!, sólo me trajo problemas –mencionó Pitch.

–Es un maldito cabrón, le va a pesar lo que le está haciendo a Hipo –Jack estaba eufórico.

–Lárguense o se arrepentirán –Pitch escupió en el suelo cerca de los zapatos de Jack.

Jack tomó a Hipo de la mano y lo sacó de ese lugar, a pesar de estar molesto agradecía que Hipo al fin ya no iba estar ahí, lo llevó a su auto y lo ayudó a colocarse en el asiento del copiloto, ya de ahí arrancó y lo llevó al hospital.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó Hipo recargado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados.

–Al hospital, necesitan verte unos médicos –comentó el peli blanco.

–No es necesario, mi ceguera no tendrá solución, puedes dejarme donde gustes –comentó Hipo intentando encontrar la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

–Le puse seguro, escucha, no te voy a dejar solo, te llevaré al hospital y punto –comentó Jack.

–No tengo dinero para eso.

–No te estoy pidiendo dinero –respondió el peli blanco observando adelante.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al hospital, Jack ayudó a Hipo a bajar y ahí pidió atención médica para la vista del castaño y secretamente sin que Hipo escuchara le comentó al médico a lo que se dedicaba el jovencito, por lo que le hicieron varios estudios para ver si no tenía una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Pasaron las horas y Jack esperaba algo desesperado para saber qué estaba pasando, en eso su celular sonó y contestó, se trataba de su padre.

–Jack, ¿dónde estás?

–Hola papá, estoy en el hospital… –Jack guardó silencio, comprendió que había arruinado la mentira con eso.

–¡En el hospital!, ¡¿qué te pasó?!, ¿¡en cuál estás!? –su padre estaba histérico y preocupado, el peli blanco tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja para evitar quedar sordo por un rato.

–Tranquilo padre, yo estoy bien, es sólo que… tuve que traer a Hipo aquí –comentó con tristeza.

–… ¿Hipo?, explícate –el señor Claus no sabía que decir, su hijo le informó en que hospital estaba para que fuera ya que era mejor decirle las cosas en frente.

En veinte minutos su padre llegó, Jack no tuvo otra que contarle toda la verdad.

–Así que mi compañero de trabajo te llevo a un prostíbulo, me va a oír –mencionó Claus molesto.

–No te preocupes por eso…

–Y más importante, me mentiste, me dijiste que ibas a ver universidades lo cual no es cierto –El señor Claus mostró odio intenso hacia su hijo lo cual lo aterró instantáneamente.

–Lo… lo lamento papá, sé que debí decirte todo pero…

–Pero no lo hiciste, ¡sabes que Hipo me importa mucho y no me informas que lo habías visto! –exclamó su padre provocando la vista de varios, Jack no supo que pensar–. ¡Yo mismo pude haberte ayudado con él, sin vergüenza!

Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a su hijo.

–Lo lamento, es sólo que no pensé bien las cosas, afortunadamente Hipo ya se libró de ese problema, me temo que lo de la vista lo molestará un poco –mencionó Jack con tristeza.

–Pues por lo mientras haré lo que planeé antes, él se quedará a vivir con nosotros hasta que se recupere, no se diga más, será como un hijo para mí –mencionó Claus, el peli blanco le sonrió al saber esa respuesta.

En ese momento un médico llegó con los peli blanco, les saludó.

–Hemos terminado los estudios, afortunadamente no tiene ninguna enfermedad, de todas formas estaremos haciendo más análisis, en cuanto a su ceguera, estamos verificando y quizás pueda salvarlo una operación, pero es muy complicada y sería un quince por ciento de éxito –comentó el médico.

–Entonces no es muy seguro, ¿verdad? –preguntó Jack con tristeza.

–Me temo que no, aparte el chico necesita ser muy paciente para lo que venga, pueden ir a verlo si gustan, en un momento lo daré de alta para que puedan llevarlo a casa –comentó el médico.

Ambos fueron a la habitación, Hipo estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza baja.

–Hipo –Jack se acercó al chico.

–No era necesario tantos estudios, ¿sabes? –mencionó el castaño.

–Lo sé, pero era necesario ver como estaba tu salud, además alguien está aquí con nosotros.

–¡Hipo! –dijo el señor Claus con alegría. Hipo levantó su rostro hacia dónde provino el sonido.

–Señor Claus, ¿cómo está? –preguntó muy educado el oji verde.

–Bastante bien al volverte a ver, el medico está preparando el papeleo para darte de alta y así podrás irte a nuestra casa a vivir –sonrió Claus.

–Agradezco su amabilidad, pero no es necesaria, yo me haré cargo de mí mismo –mencionó el oji verde.

–Sé que puedes hacerte cargo de ti mismo, pero, nos gustaría tenerte en casa, así ya estaremos más tranquilos y seríamos como una familia, siempre me gustó la idea de tener un segundo hijo desafortunadamente mi esposa murió y sólo me quedaba esperar a que Jack se casara para llamar a alguien como si fuera hijo mío, así que por favor ven con nosotros –mencionó el adulto provocando vergüenza en su hijo al decir eso último.

Hipo tuvo que acceder ya que sabía que el señor no se rendiría, al momento de darlo de alta, salieron para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar, al llegar a casa, el señor Claus recibió una llamada de uno de los ejecutivos, la tía hada como le decía Jack pidiéndole que tenía que ir a las oficinas cuanto antes.

–Lo lamento jóvenes, los dejaré solos por ahora, Jack ve preparando de comer a Hipo –Pidió su padre y Jack aceptó.

Al entrar a la casa, Jack ayudó a Hipo poniendo un brazo en su cintura para conducirlo.

–Supongo que ha de dar lástima ayudar a un invidente prostituto, ¿no? –preguntó Hipo con una sonrisa irónica.

–No hables así de ti, verás que muy pronto todo se solucionará –sonrió Jack.

–Si tú lo dices –comentó el chico de forma cortante.

Jack dejó a Hipo en la sala mientras cocinaba, puso algo de música para acompañar el ambiente, le empezó a contar varias cosas a Hipo desde que ahora estaba más en la juguetería de su padre para apoyarlo mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

–Listo –dijo Jack.

El castaño se levantó del sillón y fue hacia donde sus oídos le indicaron, chocó con la espalda de Jack.

–Lo lamento –mencionó Hipo sin moverse.

–No te preocupes –Jack le tomó del brazo y le ayudó a sentarse, había preparado filete de pescado y sopa aguada–. Deja te ayudo.

–No necesito tu ayuda para comer, puedo valerme solo –mencionó Hipo.

Al encontrar un cubierto, lo tomó y lo metió en un plato que tenía en frente, por la textura supo que era caldo, llevó el cubierto a su boca y se picó sin querer la lengua.

–Hipo, eso es un… tenedor –mencionó Jack con tristeza por ver esa escena.

Hipo tiró el cubierto provocando que cayera dentro del plato y salpicara todo incluido al chico, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Jack suspiró, tomó una cuchara y la metió en el plato de Hipo y sopló por lo caliente.

–Abre la boca –mencionó.

–¿Por qué m…? –Hipo no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que al instante de abrirla el oji azul metió la cuchara a su boca y la sacó dejando el contenido en el joven quien lo tragó al instante–. No es necesario que…

–Cállate y come –sonrió Jack.

Así siguió ayudando al chico que no puso ninguna objeción, al terminar la sopa, Jack le ayudó a comer el filete con cuidado y le pasaba cada que quería él otro un vaso de agua de limón, ninguno de los dos se percató que los estaba observando el señor Claus con alegría por ver a su hijo ayudar a alguien más, pero más que nada se percató de cómo Jack miraba al otro joven.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y se aceptan reviews, nos leemos pronto :3 **


	9. No me dejes

**Satolink hace acto de aparición, ¿me extrañaron? Supongo que no u.u gracias por seguir aquí y muchas gracias por sus reviews, con sus reviews puedo continuar escribiendo esta historia ya que sé que les gusta :p **

**Naruko ninja Z: Sí que hay motivos porque Hipo esté ciego, muy pronto lo sabrán **

**Katarihikarichan: sí con la ceguera ya Pitch lo corrió, por eso realicé eso para sacarlo pronto de ahí jejeje**

**Arace chan: Jack se encargará de hacer feliz a Hipo, ya lo verás y en cuanto a Pitch esperemos y si sufra.**

**Oswaldo P: Gracias por seguir, me alegra saber que me leías en amor yaoi, lo tuve que dejar ahí porque me abrían más páginas y me daba desconfianza para mi lap por una mala experiencia que tuve con eso con otra página de anime, gracias por tus palabras y si el señor Claus ya lo está sospechando.**

**Hikarosknight: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ya al fin Jack podrá estar con Hipo**

**Denice H.F: jajaja gracias, pobre Pitch todos lo odia, pero se lo merece jejeje.**

**Y comenzamos, espero les guste este capítulo, sé que algunos me querrán matar.**

Capítulo 9

No me dejes

Al día siguiente, Jack guió a Hipo hacia todas las habitaciones mostrándole donde estaba el baño, cocina, su cuarto que ocuparía y así, ya que el chico iría a la juguetería a trabajar. Hipo decidió estar un rato en la sala esperando a que Jack lo dejara, no quería hablar, sólo quería estar solo, recordando su maldición de estar ciego, de la vida que llevó, unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de él.

–No puedo con esto –se dijo a sí mismo, empezó a llorar al conocer su cruel realidad, nunca más volvería a ver, sería un estorbo para Jack y el señor Claus que lo han tratado con mucha amabilidad.

Recordó cuando conoció a Jack, sabía que a ese joven le pasaba algo y quería ayudarlo a como diera lugar cuando lo había conocido, le tomó mucho cariño y sin querer se había enamorado del peli blanco a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerle, era un chico guapo y de buenos sentimientos a pesar de que el joven demostraba lo contrario, pero sabía que el otro nunca le haría caso al saber que le gustaban las mujeres; cuando le trató mal se sintió pésimo, decidió dejarlo solo y no molestarlo más, pero sus planes no eran que lo engañaran para dedicarse a la prostitución y tenía que admitir que cada que un cliente terminaba con él, recordaba al peli blanco deseando volver a verlo y su deseo se hizo realidad, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que Jack se avergonzara de él por eso no quería que lo viera al final; cuando Jack pagó para estar con él se asustó pensando que lo usaría como todos, pero Jack sólo deseaba hablar y se preocupó por él al ver sus marcas de los golpes que una vez le había dado Pitch, se avergonzó y tuvo que correrlo, pero Jack volvió para llevarlo al hospital y junto al señor Claus y no sólo eso, lo llevaron a vivir con ellos a pesar que él se negara, sería un estorbo de gente maravillosa, lo sabía, Jack era un chico amable, no había ninguna duda. Pero no quería que nadie cargara con él, debía irse; se levantó del sillón y fue directo al baño, ahí se dirigió a la tina, midió el tamaño y abrió la llave del agua para que ésta se llenara, el agua siguió saliendo al igual que sus lágrimas, en poco tiempo se llenó lo suficiente y el chico cerró la llave, se metió con cuidado con todo y ropa excepto zapatos y calcetines.

–Lo lamento Jack y señor Claus, pero no quiero que carguen conmigo –dijo con voz fúnebre–. Madre, padre, muy pronto los voy a ver.

Sonrió al recordar a sus padres y en un momento se acostó en la tina para que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por el agua y algo de agua cayera de la tina para empapar todo el suelo cercano, ya no quería estar más en ese mundo.

000

En la juguetería, Jack estaba realizando un peluche de dragón negro para Hipo, recordaba que al jovencito le gustaban y quería regalárselo, al terminarlo, lo observó y le gustó el trabajo que realizó.

–¡Qué bonito! –mencionó una ejecutiva, la tía hada como le había puesto Jack, una chica alta y blanca de cabello largo pintado de verde, ojos violeta y perfectos dientes.

–Gracias, me alegra saber que le guste.

–¿Es para alguien en especial? –sonrió la chica molestando al muchacho picándole las costillas provocando sonrojo del peli blanco.

–Ha decir verdad sí, es para Hipo –sonrió Jack y sus ojos brillaron al recordar al jovencito.

–Ya veo, tu padre me contó de ese niño ayer, pobrecito, estoy segura que si le ayudas saldrá adelante y que suertudo al tenerte a ti a su lado –sonrió la mujer.

–Yo antes no lo había valorado, lo traté mal pensando que era un tonto y que no sabía lo que era el sufrimiento hasta que supe de su vida y sus deseos de salir adelante, era un niño muy lindo y amable, desafortunadamente la vida que tuvo lo ha destruido –se entristeció el joven.

–Me imagino, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, sin embargo, tú puedes devolverle su alegría, eres un chico muy lindo y ya era hora que las puertas del amor tocaran tu corazón nuevamente –sonrió la otra recordando el pasado de Jack.

–En serio deseo ayudarlo, quiero que salga adelante, yo lo quiero mucho –mencionó Jack.

–Y si es así, ¿por qué estás aquí? –en la puerta estaba el señor Claus observando a ambos, Jack estaba avergonzado, no creyó que su padre lo había escuchado, ¿qué pensaría de él?

–Padre, no sabía que estabas aquí –comentó Jack.

–Nunca pones atención, te pregunté ¿qué haces aquí?, si te gusta Hipo, ¿por qué no estás con él? Ahora más que nunca te necesita a su lado y lo sabes –mencionó su padre acercándose.

–Papá, ¿no te molesta? –preguntó el chico.

–No, a decir verdad me alegra saber que te enamoraste de Hipo, él es un buen niño, mejor que tu ex novia… adelante, ve con él ahora mismo –sonrió Claus.

Jack le dio un abrazo a su padre con mucho cariño mientras le agradecía, se llevó el dragón que hizo y se despidió para irse corriendo a la casa con Hipo.

–Fue un lindo gesto –sonrió la tía hada.

00

Jack llegó corriendo a su casa, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente llamó a Hipo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, dejó el dragón en la mesa y lo buscó en la sala, cocina y cuarto sin resultado, seguía llamándolo, al pasar a la entrada del baño se percató que la puerta estaba algo abierta y un charco de agua estaba en el suelo, entró pensando que el chico se estaba bañando, fue hacia la tina y su corazón se destrozó y el miedo llegó de golpe provocando temblor en su cuerpo al ver a Hipo dentro de la tina llena de agua.

–¡Hipo! –exclamó Jack sacándolo inmediatamente de ahí con cuidado–. ¡No, por favor no me dejes!

Jack colocó el cuerpo del castaño en posición correcta para darle respiración de boca a boca no sin antes poner su oreja en el pecho del jovencito para ver si el corazón latía. Después de darle respiración colocó sus manos en el pecho del joven para darle ligeros empujones e intentar despertar el corazón del joven.

–¡Por favor Hipo, por favor vuelve, no podría vivir sin ti, no me dejes! –lloró el joven al ver el cuerpo inmóvil, volvió a hacer lo mismo varias veces deseando que el chico despertara.

–¡Cof, cof! –Hipo empezó a toser escupiendo un poco de agua y temblando por haber vuelto a la vida con pequeños espasmos.

–¡Sí, gracias dioses, gracias! –sonrió Jack e inmediatamente abrazó el cuerpo del otro mientras tosía y temblaba sin importarle que lo empapara–. Gracias por devolvérmelo.

Acarició al joven del cabello, lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación para colocarlo en la cama, el chico seguía tosiendo, tenía los ojos medio abiertos, Jack buscó ropa para prestarle, encontró una playera blanca y unas bermudas azul cielo y también sacó una toalla para secarlo. Se acercó al joven para ver que ya estaba más relajado y empezó por secarle el cabello.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el oji verde.

–Porque no quería que te fueras –respondió Jack.

–Pero yo sí, no quería dar más molestia, no quería vivir más… quería ver a mis padres –el chico no se aguantó y empezó a llorar.

–Aún tienes mucho que vivir –comentó Jack con dolor al ver al chico estar destrozado.

–¡¿No lo entiendes?! –gritó el jovencito–. ¡No tengo nada que vivir, estoy ciego, soy un vil estorbo, no merezco vivir!

Jack no soportó escucharlo decir eso, le dio una cachetada para que guardara silencio.

–¿Crees que yo soportaría vivir sin ti? –preguntó Jack provocando sorpresa en el otro–. Tú eres muy valioso para mí, me duele verte así, pero sé que podremos solucionarlo si pones empeño, eres una persona muy valiosa, aunque no lo creas tú me ayudaste bastante cuando lo necesité, por eso es mi turno de ayudarte, por eso no soportaría perderte.

Jack empezó a soltar lágrimas, se recargó en los hombros del otro mientras lloraba, Hipo no supo que decir ante esas palabras, puso su mano en la espalda de Jack y le acarició.

–Gra… gracias –comentó.

Jack por el contrario lo abrazó con más fuerza e internamente se sintió feliz al escuchar la voz de Hipo.

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero y les haya gustado, gracias por seguir y nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Mi pasado

**Pum, un satolink salvaje ha aparecido :3 espero estén muy bien, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir con esta historia, son lo mejor chicos:**

**Gatochocapi666: Que bueno que te está gustando, una pregunta ¿qué es ooc? No estoy muy familiarizado con el termino o siglas jejeje, saludos.**

**Katari hikari chan: Yo también quiero un dragón de peluche, el chimuelo que compré se lo regalé a una amiga en su cumpleaños que también es ultra fan de HTTYD y vaya que lo cuida jajaja y si que bueno que Jack llegó a tiempo.**

**Denice H.F. Que bueno que te está gustando, muchas gracias y si Hipo no comprendió bien las palabras de Jack un saludo**

**Camiloandres cubideslavado: Espero que las lágrimas sean por algo bueno jaja, gracias y aquí tiene la continuación **

**Oswaldo P : Gracias, si son una ternurita los dos jaja, ya pronto todo se resolverá.**

**Corazón de nephilim: Pitch es una basura humana, este capítulo lo voy a mencionar, espero les guste y en cuanto a la ceguera de Hipo, no prometo nada, sigan con la historia. **

**Comenzamos:**

Capítulo 10

Mi pasado

Después de que Hipo se cambiara, Jack lo esperó en la sala, el chico salió con cuidado pegado de la pared para no caer.

–Te ves bien –sonrió Jack al verlo llegar–. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Podría comer –dijo el castaño.

–Me alegra –Jack lo llevó al comedor donde ya estaban los platos servidos, le puso los utensilios en frente y el chico tomó el correcto para empezar a comer spaguetti.

–Está muy rico –comentó el castaño.

–Gracias –comentó Jack.

–Jack, ¿no te molestó saber que era un… prostituto? –preguntó Hipo con miedo.

–No, me dolió mucho, más cuando tu compañera Rapunzel me comentó todo –mencionó Jack.

–Ya veo, ¿todo?, ¿incluido la vez del… látigo? –Hipo dejó de comer.

–No, ¿cómo fue eso?... perdón, si gustas no me lo digas –comentó el peli blanco avergonzado.

–No te preocupes, te lo diré –dijo el oji verde–. Cuando… recién entré a ese mundo, una noche yo sólo deseaba dormir, no quería estar atendiendo a los clientes, pero Pitch como ya era su costumbre me… él me, me violó y me obligó a trabajar, así que fui al bar y me tocó atender una mesa con cuatro hombres que me estaban molestando diciéndome cosas indecorosas, se ofrecieron a pagarme una jugosa cantidad si me dejaba estar con ellos en el bar en frente de todos, uno me agarró… mi parte íntima y yo me molesté por eso, le pegué y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. En pocos minutos llegó Pitch enfadado porque había golpeado a un excelente cliente, a cambio de que el cliente no se fuera, Pitch les ofreció estar conmigo a todos sin ningún costo y ellos accedieron, yo me negué, pero no le importó, seguía negándome y eso lo enfureció… me empezó a pegar, me quitó mi ropa y me llevó a su habitación desnudo, ahí estaban los otros cuatro hombres burlándose de mí, temí por todo y Pitch sacó un látigo y empezó a azotarme con toda su fuerza a pesar de mi dolor y quejas de que parara, sentía mi piel ser abierta y el ardor de esos golpes, lloraba porque parara… y los otros hombres sólo se reían. Cuando terminó agradecí eso… pero él les dijo a los otros que ya podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo y… entre los cuatro me violaron al mismo tiempo, me pegaban mientras lo hacían, me obligaron a hacerles sexo oral y varias cosas que no quería, quería morirme, me sentí como la peor basura en ese momento hasta que todo terminó y me dejaron ahí burlándose de mí como si fuera una vil mierda y realmente me sentí como tal, yo, yo…

Hipo no pudo terminar de hablar las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se soltó a llorar; se recargó en la mesa para tapar su rostro, Jack por el contrario estaba hecho una fiera, sus manos estaban hechas puños por el odio intenso que le tenía a Pitch por todo lo que le hizo a Hipo, Pitch debía pagar por todo lo que ocasionó, vio al chico seguir llorando, se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo.

–Ya pasó, ahora estás aquí y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño –comentó el peli blanco consolándolo.

Hipo abrazó con fuerza a Jack.

–Gracias por todo –mencionó sin dejar de llorar.

Así siguieron hasta que llegó la noche, su padre aún no llegaba e Hipo empezó a tener sueño.

–¿Quieres dormir? –preguntó Jack y el chico asintió.

Jack lo cargó para llevarlo al cuarto que ocupaba el chico, lo depositó en la cama y le cobijó.

–Buenas noches –mencionó el joven.

–Espera Jack, ¿puedes… quedarte conmigo? –preguntó Hipo con pena.

Jack sonrió, se acostó a su lado y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo para que éste acomodara su cabeza en su pecho.

–Buenas noches Hipo –comentó Jack depositándole un beso en la frente haciendo que el otro sonriera.

–Buenas noches Jack.

En poco tiempo el jovencito se quedó dormido mientras que Jack se limitaba a observarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era muy lindo Hipo.

–Quiero que te quedes siempre conmigo –comentó el peli blanco.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Venganza

**Chan, chan, chan, ¡he vuelto! Y con un capítulo que varios pedían, volverá a aparecer Pitch, gracias por sus reviews y por leer, son lo máximo:**

**Hikarosknight: Lo sé, son muy cortos, pero luego no me agrada mucho hacerlos tan largos porque pueden llegar a aburrir XD **

**Denice H.F: Wuju!, es bueno saber que seas fan de la historia, gracias, lo sé pobre de Hipo, pero pronto todo se solucionará.**

**Oswaldo P: Todos odiamos a Pitch, bueno a mi me agrada, deseo hacer cosplay de él XD pero Jack es un amor con Hipo, gracias por leer.**

**Navid: Si, pobre pasado, gracias por tus palabras, saludos también desde México.**

**¡Comencemos!**

Capítulo 11

Venganza

A la mañana siguiente, Jack se levantó observando a Hipo quien aún dormía, salió sin despertarlo para meterse a bañar, todo el rato estuvo pensando en Pitch y que tenía que pagar caro, fue a desayunar y en el comedor se encontraba su padre leyendo el periódico.

–Buenos días, ¿cómo durmieron? –preguntó Claus observando a su hijo.

–Bastante bien gracias y ¿tú?

–Yo bien, claro no acompañado como tú, te estaba buscando en la noche y te encontré en la alcoba de Hipo, espero que no hallas hecho nada indebido con el jovencito –se rio su padre.

Jack inmediatamente se puso rojo como un tomate ante las palabras de su padre.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Jack avergonzado–. Sólo dormimos y ya.

–Ja, ja, ja, lo sé, sólo estaba molestándote –seguía riendo Claus sin importarle que su hijo estuviera muy apenado.

Al terminar de desayunar, llevó los trastes a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo para esconderlo en los bolsillos de su sudadera que traía, decidió salir para enfrentarse a Pitch por todo lo que le había hecho al castaño.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó su padre.

–Iré a resolver algo cuanto antes, no tardo… espero

–Bueno, espero no tardes tanto, yo me quedaré con Hipo –respondió Claus

Jack tomó el carro e inmediatamente fue al lugar deseado, ya afuera, se encontró a Pitch que descansaba en la entrada, lo veía sonreír mostrando esa asquerosa dentadura amarillenta mientras fumaba, Jack llevó consigo el cuchillo para acabar con ese sujeto, quería verlo sufrir a como diera lugar, salió del carro para atravesarse e ir directamente con quien odiaba.

–¡Pitch! –exclamó Jack para que éste lo observara mientras Jack escondía en su sudadera el cuchillo.

–Vaya, si es el salvador de Hipo, ¿cómo está esa rata ciega? –preguntó Pitch en tono de burla.

Jack le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le miró con un intenso odio.

–Vas a pagar por todo lo que le hiciste –le dijo para después darle un golpe en el ojo izquierdo.

Pitch se enfureció y respondió dándole un golpe en sus labios, Jack se percató que salió un poco de sangre de su boca.

–¡Maldito infeliz, pagarás por esto! –siseó Pitch.

Jack estuvo a punto de sacar el cuchillo dispuesto a matarlo de una vez por todas sin importarle que alguien le viera.

–¡Pitch, manos en alto! –Jack escuchó cerca una voz femenina, se volteó y vio a una chica rubia delgada uniformada acompañada de varios policías, Pitch intentó escapar pero lo detuvieron.

Fue esposado por la chica rubia sin importarle que el sujeto intentara zafarse.

–Quedas detenido por trata de personas y secuestro, te daremos una linda celda –mencionó la chica, mientras otros metían a Pitch a la patrulla sin importarles que Jack observara todo sin saber que decir–. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?, en la prisión les gustan mucho a los que se dedican a la prostitución, seguramente tendrás muchas citas.

–¡Maldito Pitch, le hiciste mucho daño a Hipo, mereces la muerte! –exclamó Jack acercándose al sujeto esposado para propinarle un golpe en el rostro.

Los policías lo alejaron del otro.

–Oye, oye, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó la policía rubia.

–¡Ese maldito dañó mucho a un gran amigo, merece la muerte! –exclamó Jack enfurecido viendo como la patrulla se llevaba al señor.

–No te preocupes, ya está pagando por sus crímenes y no permitiremos que vuelva a hacer de las suyas; me llamo Astrid, ¿tú?, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo? –preguntó la policía.

–Jack, él se llama Hipo y a base de engaños lo obligó a hacer cosas que no quería –comentó el peli blanco.

–Ya veo, el chico castaño con pecas, sí, cuando un compañero de trabajo vino a este sitio para investigar el lugar le preguntó varias cosas a la barman, gracias a ella pudimos seguir con nuestra labor, espero tu amigo esté bien y no te preocupes, Pitch nunca saldrá de prisión yo me encargaré de eso.

Algunos policías entraron al negocio para ayudar a los empleados. Astrid se fue a su vehículo para dejarle solo, Jack agradeció aquello, si hubieran llegado después quizás él le hubiera matado y él sería al que llevarán a prisión, decidió irse de ahí para volver a casa y ver a Hipo. Al llegar y entrar escuchaba las risas de su padre con las de Hipo.

–¿Qué hacen? –preguntó el peli blanco al verlos en la cocina.

–Jack, llegaste muy rápido –comentó su padre–. Sólo estoy ayudando a Hipo a cocinar, quería comer galletas y decidimos hacerlas juntos, ¿verdad Hipo?

Hipo asintió, Jack observó el rostro del otro sucio de harina, su padre lo estaba ayudando con todo para evitar accidentes, a pesar de que el chico no pudiera ver, hacía un buen esfuerzo para que todo resultara; Jack se sentó en el comedor y dejó el cuchillo en la mesa para verlos preparar el alimento, al terminar, metieron las galletas en el horno, Claus observó a Jack y abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos.

–Hipo, tengo que hablar con Jack, no te muevas, venimos en un rato –mencionó el señor y el oji verde asintió.

Claus llevó a su hijo a su habitación.

–¿Qué ocurre papá? –preguntó el oji azul.

–Tienes una herida en tu boca, ¿a dónde fuiste? –Claus estaba molesto.

Jack se tapó su boca, había olvidado por completo la herida.

–Fui a ver al cabrón que engañó a Hipo, quería que pagara por lo que hizo –comentó el joven de forma seca.

–¿Qué rayos hiciste?

Jack no tuvo otra que contar todo lo sucedido.

–Me alegro y tú, más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer una tontería así, pudiste haberte metido en problemas, lo hubieras dejado por la paz, ahora Hipo está feliz con nosotros y es lo que importa.

–Es un maldito ese Pitch, merece la misma muerte, pero me alegra saber que esté pagando por sus actos –comentó Jack–. Por favor, no le comentes nada a Hipo, no quiero que se preocupe.

–¡Creo que ya están! –exclamó Hipo al escuchar un sonido provenir del horno.

Jack y Claus no se habían percatado del tiempo que habían estado ahí, salieron y ayudaron a Hipo, esperaron a que las galletas se enfriaran un poco, Jack sirvió algo de leche a cada uno y empezaron a comer.

–Vaya, muy deliciosas, te quedaron excelentes Hipo –sonrió Jack.

–Gracias, pero sólo ayudé a tu padre, él merece el crédito –sonrió el castaño.

–Que humilde eres Hipo, sabes que hiciste un excelente trabajo –sonrió Claus.

Jack estaba feliz de ver como Hipo sonreía avergonzado, por un momento olvidaron la tragedia del muchacho, Jack volteó a la sala y vio que ahí en la mesita se encontraba el dragón de peluche que planeaba regalarle, el muy menso había olvidado dárselo. Fue por él.

–Hipo, por cierto, quisiera regalarte esto, yo lo hice, espero te guste –Jack le dio el peluche al joven, éste lo acarició con cuidado para hallarle forma y sonrió al instante.

–Es un dragón, muchas gracias Jack, en serio, sabes que me gustan mucho, es un lindo detalle, yo no tengo nada que darte –sonrió Hipo abrazando el peluche.

–No hay por qué y no te preocupes, me has dado bastante, tú sola presencia me es grata –sonrió Jack.

–¿En serio?, que lindo eres, muchas gracias por todo, a los dos, yo no sé qué decir –comentó el pequeño.

–No te preocupes, pero aprovechando el regalo yo te tengo una pregunta, ¿cuándo cumples años? –preguntó Claus.

–El 24 de junio –comentó el chico provocando que ambos peli blancos se observaran.

–Mañana es 24 de junio –comentó Jack con una sonrisa.

–No lo sabía, no tengo muy presente las fechas desde hace tiempo –comentó Hipo con una sonrisa.

–Pues mañana te celebraremos –comentó Claus dándole una caricia en el cabello al castaño–. Yo me paso a dormir, los dejo solos chicos y no hagan travesuras.

Rio Claus avergonzando a Jack e Hipo no supo que pensar ante ese comentario.

–Sí que está loco –comentó Jack sin saber que decir.

**Y aquí termina este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Nueva noticia

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por seguir y por sus reviews, en serio que son lo máximo chic s:**

**Denice H.F. Ja, ja, si Norte siempre avergonzando a su hijo, si ya era hora que Pitch pagara **

**Oswaldo P: Si ya llegó el castigo para Pitch y sí este capítulo será del cumpleaños de Hipo, ja, ja, ja lemmon para ti XD muy pronto. **

**Navid: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, saludos desde México también :3 **

**¡Comenzamos!**

Capítulo 12

Nueva noticia

Al día siguiente, Hipo se despertó, fue al baño con cuidado, a decir verdad no le molestaba ya el estar ciego, tendría una vida limitada pero saldría adelante para demostrarle a Jack y al señor Claus que no se rendiría tan fácilmente; pensó en buscar una escuela para invidentes y pagar sus estudios con el dinero de la herencia de sus padres, agradeció bastante que Pitch no supiera del dinero que tenía, seguramente se lo hubiera quitado; pensó en Pitch, aquel hombre que le engañó, probablemente seguía en las mismas, pero ya no le tenía odio, simplemente quería dejar ese pasado en el olvido y estaba seguro que Jack le ayudaría… Jack, cómo quería a ese muchacho, era tan buena persona con él, agradeció bastante el peluche que le regaló, era un muy buen chico, esperaba algún día devolverle el favor por todo lo bueno que le ha ofrecido. Se bañó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario donde Jack le había regalado ropa de él, claro que le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importaba, se peinó un poco con ayuda de sus manos. Al salir de su habitación todo estaba en silencio.

–Buenos días –comentó el castaño esperando una respuesta.

En ese momento alguien llegó por detrás y le abrazó por la cintura, Hipo se asustó un poco, esa persona recargó su barbilla en su hombro.

–Muy feliz cumpleaños Hipo –comentó Jack con cariño.

Hipo estaba sonrojado al saber de quien se trataba, nunca se esperó que Jack lo fuera a abrazar así, fue muy tierno aquel abrazo.

–Gracias Jack –respondió algo apenado.

–Dime, ¿cómo te gustaría celebrar? –preguntó Jack.

–No lo sé –comentó el oji verde.

–Mi padre está en el trabajo, dijo que nos acompañaría ya en la noche, estaba pensando en llevarte a desayunar y de ahí ir a donde tú gustes –comentó el peli blanco.

–Donde sea está perfecto, me gustaría desayunar pronto –rio Hipo sin saber que decir, a decir verdad no quería que aquel abrazo se rompiera.

Desafortunadamente para él y para Jack, el abrazo no duró más, Jack le soltó y le tomó de la mano para salir y poder ir a desayunar, Jack lo llevó a un pequeño restaurante donde ambos pidieron una crepa de frutas y jugo de mango para acompañar, platicaban de cosas triviales para pasar el rato, Hipo adoraba escuchar la voz de Jack, lo único que lamentaba era ya no verlo, le encantaba ver esos ojos azules, pero sobre todo, le gustaría ver al chico sonreír.

–Dime Jack, ¿cómo es tu sonrisa? –preguntó Hipo.

Jack no supo que decir ante eso, recordó que Hipo nunca le había visto sonreír, cosa que le dio mayor tristeza.

–No sabría decirte, este… pues como todas las sonrisas… creo –respondió Jack.

–Entiendo –comentó Hipo un poco apagado por aquella respuesta.

Jack tomó la mano derecha de Hipo con cariño provocando sorpresa en el otro, Jack sonrió lo mejor que pudo y colocó los dedos del chico en sus labios creando sonrojo en el otro.

–¿Cómo sientes mi sonrisa? –preguntó Jack después de retirar los dedos de Hipo de su boca.

–Única y bastante linda –respondió Hipo con un ligero rubor.

Al terminar de pagar la cuenta, Jack decidió llevar a Hipo a dar una vuelta, fueron hacia una pequeña plaza donde Jack le compró a Hipo un yogurt de manzana, decidieron sentarse un rato en una pequeña banca, siguieron hablando, por un momento Jack deseó poner su brazo en los hombros de Hipo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo alguien les interrumpió.

–¿Jack? –se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio corto, de piel bronceada y ojos cafés.

–¿Anette? –Jack se sorprendió no creyó ver a su ex novia nunca más.

Hipo solo se limitaba a escuchar, por el tono de voz de Jack, Hipo supo que se trataba de una persona muy especial para el chico.

–¿Cómo has estado Jack? Y dime… ¿quién es él? –señaló a Hipo mirándole con un poco de desprecio–. ¿Por qué no me observas?

Dijo eso al ver que chico no la miraba y tenía la vista perdida a otro sitio, eso molestó un poco a Jack, le informó a Hipo que lo esperara ahí que no tardaba, se alejó con Anette.

–No vuelvas a hablarle así –mencionó Jack al alejarse de Hipo–. Él está ciego.

–Vaya, no sabía, y dime, ¿por qué estás con él?, ¿un acto de buena fe o te dio lástima ese chiquillo? –preguntó la muchacha.

–No es algo que te importe, ahora si nos pudieras dejar solos, lo agradecería –respondió Jack secamente.

–Espera, ¿no piensas invitarme a salir o algo?

–No, ¿por qué no le pides a tu novio que te invite a salir? –preguntó Jack.

–Ha decir verdad, terminó conmigo, me engañó con una compañera de trabajo el muy maldito, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que sigo amándote, por eso cuando te vi me acerqué, para que me invitaras a salir y recuperar el tiempo perdido –comentó la chica.

–No gracias, ahorita estoy ocupado con Hipo y no deseo salir contigo nunca más –mencionó Jack.

–¿Con ese? –señaló la señorita a Hipo de forma despectiva–. ¿Qué es de ti esa lagartija?

–Es la persona más valiosa de mi vida y si sigues hablando mal de él te va a pesar, él es mucho mejor persona que tú, así que lárgate –mencionó Jack para dejarla sola muy sacada de onda por aquella respuesta.

Al llegar con Hipo le ofreció una disculpa, Hipo le preguntó de quien se trataba y Jack contó.

–Vaya, ha de ser muy… amable –comentó Hipo siendo educado–. ¿Vas a salir con ella?

–Para nada, eso quedó en el pasado, ahorita tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó Hipo.

–Como estar contigo –respondió haciendo sentir muy feliz a Hipo por esa respuesta.

Llegaron a la casa donde su padre les esperaba, salió muy temprano para comprar un pastel para Hipo sabor chocolate.

–Feliz cumpleaños –sonrió Claus para darle un abrazo de oso a Hipo que lo estaba asfixiando.

Jack rio ante esa escena, en ese el teléfono empezó a sonar, el oji azul fue a atender al responder se trataba del médico de Hipo.

–Buenas tardes joven Frost, escuche, ya tenemos los análisis de Hipo y me da gusto informarle que no tiene ninguna enfermedad por la cual preocuparse –comentó el médico.

–Me alegra bastante saber eso –dijo Jack con alivio.

–También me gustaría comentarle que hicimos estudios y el joven Hipo puede volver a ver con ayuda de una operación, pero debe ser lo más pronto posible, las estadísticas nos arrojan un setenta y cinco de favor hacia que vuelva a ver, coméntelo con el chico para ver si se anima a la operación e ir fijando la cita, muchas gracias –se despidió el doctor.

Jack inconscientemente sonrió ante eso, la alegría reinaba su cuerpo y su corazón latía de alegría, Hipo volvería a ver, ¡Hipo volvería a ver!, Jack colgó y vio a su padre ayudando a Hipo cortar una rebanada de pastel con cuidado.

–¡Hipo! –exclamó Jack corriendo hacia el chico para abrazarle.

–¿Qué sucede Jack? –preguntó Hipo algo asustado por aquella reacción.

–Acaba de llamar tu médico, dijo que puedes volver a ver si te operan, ¿no es genial? –sonrió Jack.

Hipo no supo que hacer o decir, se quedó inmóvil por un rato siendo observado por Jack y su padre, en eso unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

–¿Podré volver a ver?, eso significa que voy a verte de nuevo, ¿verdad? –Hipo sonrió al imaginar aquello.

Jack le abrazó nuevamente mientras el señor Claus sólo sonreía al ver aquella escena.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Quiero verte

**Satolink hace acto de aparicion, gracias por continuar con esta historia, ya estamos a dos capitulos de que llegue a su fin TwT lo cual me da tristeza ya que me encanto escribirla. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Arace-chan. Si, en su cara! Hipo volverá a ver **

**Denice H.F. jajaja que se muera la ex XD si Hipo volverá a ver y si habrá lemmon, descuida **

**Oswaldo P. no solo tu, yo también estar[ia tomando fotos de ser Claus XD **

**Navid. Vaya que han mejorado y mejoraran tenlo por seguro.**

**+Gracias por todo chicos, se aceptan reviews y comencemos. **

Capítulo 13

Quiero verte

Jack llevó a Hipo al hospital lo más temprano posible, esperaron al doctor a que les atendiera, les explicó a detalle todo el procedimiento y cuanto tardaría, le informó a Hipo de las probabilidades, el chico estaba muy animado ante eso, podría volver a ver y Jack ni se diga, estaba muy contento por aquello, ansiaba el día en que Hipo volvería a ver; se fijó la operación para la próxima semana, un jueves a las diez de la mañana; la noche del miércoles Jack estaba en la habitación de Hipo.

–Dime Hipo, ¿qué te gustaría ser lo primero que veas? –preguntó el peliblanco.

–No lo sé, a decir verdad me gustaría retomar mis estudios de bachillerato pero, de ver algo, no lo sé –comentó Hipo un poco apenado.

–¿No tienes un sitio específico?

–Bueno, nunca he conocido el mar, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de verlo alguna vez –respondió Hipo con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió al ver a Hipo ilusionado, esa operación tendría que ser un éxito.

A la mañana siguiente Jack y el señor Claus duraron casi todo el rato esperando en la sala de espera mientras le hacían la cirugía al chico, Jack estaba dando vueltas en todo el sitio mientras su padre le observaba.

–Cielos, te pareces a mí cuando tu mamá estaba por darte a luz –comentó Claus sacando de sus pensamientos a Jack–. Relájate, todo saldrá bien.

–Lo sé, es sólo que estoy muy nervioso –comentó Jack sentándose al lado de su padre.

–Tranquilo, mejor dime, ¿cuándo te le declararás a Hipo? –preguntó Claus para cambiar de tema.

–No lo sé, deseo decírselo en el viaje –comentó Jack algo sonrojado.

–Es muy amable de tu parte el que lo vayas a llevar a la playa, verás que te aceptará –sonrió su padre Dándole ánimos a su hijo.

Pasó otra media hora y el cirujano llegó con la familia dándoles a entender que la operación fue un éxito y que por el momento el chico estaba descansando en su habitación y que en tres semanas le quitarán las vendas.

Jack y Claus entraron a la alcoba del chico para verlo acostado con unas vendas en su rostro tapándole sus ojos, Jack se acercó a la cama y le tomó la mano a Hipo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Pasaron unos minutos e Hipo despertó.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Jack.

–Como si me hubieran encajado un taladro en la cabeza –comentó Hipo muy cansado.

–Me lo imagino, pero es por tu bien, en poco tiempo te quitarán las vendas.

Pasaron las tres semanas, Hipo estaba muy nervioso, Jack emocionado y el señor Claus se divertía haciéndole bromas a ambos, fueron al hospital para que le quitaran las vendas, el médico empezó a desenrollar las vendas con cuidado, mientras Jack y su padre miraban todo emocionados, Jack estaba frente al chico para poder ver sus ojos inmediatamente, los segundos parecían horas para todos, al quitar las vendas el doctor se dispuso a quitar los pequeños parches de cada ojo.

–Ábrelos lentamente Hipo –comentó el médico.

Hipo empezó a abrir con cuidado sus ojos con mucha ilusión, Jack le estaba sonriendo, Hipo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al abrirlos por completo y parpadear varias veces la sonrisa desapareció por completo.

–No veo nada –comentó Hipo con tristeza.

Jack y Claus se asustaron, Hipo soltó unas lágrimas, el médico le tranquilizó lo más que pudo para evitar que el chico siguiera llorando. Jack se quedó después con Hipo en la sala de espera acariciando su espalda fingiendo que todo estaría bien pero por dentro se sentía destrozado al saber que la operación no sirvió. El señor Claus estaba en el consultorio del médico platicando sobre ese caso.

–Supongo que de nada sirve llorar ya –comentó Hipo.

–Lo lamento, sólo te ilusioné –comentó Jack con tristeza.

–No debes disculparte, fue lindo mientras duró, pero al menos estoy junto a ti y tu padre –respondió el castaño.

–Hipo, yo… –Jack sintió en su pantalón dos boletos para ir a la playa–. Compré boletos para que fuéramos a la playa, el plan era irnos mañana a celebrar que podrías ver de nuevo, yo, lo lamento, deseaba que conocieras el mar –del ojo de Jack escapó una lágrima.

–¡Será genial! –exclamó Hipo–. Siempre he querido conocer la playa muchas gracias Jack, me muero por ir.

–Hipo, ¿no te molesta? –preguntó Jack asustado.

–No, no necesito la vista para conocer el mar, si voy contigo, será excelente, muchas gracias –Hipo se acercó a Jack para abrazarle–. Eres muy lindo conmigo.

Después de decir eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli blanco, cosa que provocó en el chico que olvidara la tristeza.

–Mañana mismo nos vamos –respondió el otro y para sus adentros pensaba en declarársele al chico ahí mismo sin importar qué, no importaba que Hipo no viera, él siempre lo estaría apoyando en todo, lo único que importaba era que estarían juntos y esperaba que siempre fuera así, así tenía que ser, era su mayor deseo.

**TwT al parecer no todo es alegría, no me maten, tengo mis motivos para que no haya servido la operación, nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Quiero estar junto a ti

**Gracias por seguir con la historia hasta su final, son la onda chic s en serio que lo son, Satolink muy feliz puesto que la chica que me gusta aceptó ser mi novia, para quien no lo sabía soy hombre y soy bisexual XD **

**Comencemos con el final de esta historia y gracias por sus reviews:**

**Oswaldo P. Gracias y sí están compartiendo dolor pero pronto Jack se declarará :3**

**Denice H.F. Perdón, pero no te preocupes se la pasarán muy bien en el viaje, gracias por tu review.**

**Katari-Hikari-chan: No soy malo, todo es por algo, jajaja gracias por tu review y por leer.**

**Navid: Gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

**Comenzamos:**

Capítulo 14

Quiero estar junto a ti

Jack e Hipo empacaron sus cosas, su padre los llevó al aeropuerto para ir a la playa lo más rápido posible, ya estaban hechos todos los trámites desde apartar una habitación en un hotel cerca de la playa, se despidió de ellos deseándoles buen viaje y buena diversión y le hizo una seña a su hijo de buena suerte.

Al llegar a la playa y dejar sus cosas en la habitación del hotel, Hipo quiso ir primero a la playa, al llegar y sentir la arena en sus pies, el viento en su rostro, escuchar las olas, una alegría enorme gobernó su cuerpo y sentimientos, una risa salió de su boca, Jack lo acercó de la mano al agua para que sintiera el agua tibia tocar sus pies.

–Muchas gracias Jack –sonrió Hipo por todo.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, todo lo hago porque te quiero bastante –comentó Jack observando a Hipo.

–Yo también te quiero Jack –sonrió Hipo tomando con más fuerza la mano del peli blanco.

–Pero, yo te quiero más que un amigo, Hipo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que me hagas muy feliz, deseo que seamos pareja –comentó Jack muy seguro de sí mismo.

Hipo soltó un bufido de sorpresa.

–¿En… serio?, ¿a pesar de lo que viví antes? –preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

–Eso no me importa, quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado –Jack le abrazó y le besó en los labios, al fin sintió esos labios que tanto anhelaba, sintió como Hipo correspondía ese beso haciendo que la felicidad apareciera en Jack.

–Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Jack, desde que te conocí y te voy a contar un secreto, cuando me preguntaste que sería lo primero que me gustaría ver, la respuesta era… a ti –sonrió Hipo después que se despegaran.

Jack abrazó con más fuerza a Hipo, al fin se había atrevido a revelarle sus sentimientos al castaño, la alegría estaba a su alrededor, Hipo estaba muy feliz y una bella escena apareció para Jack, así duraron por varios minutos sin importar nada más.

000

Al llegar la noche, ambos fueron a la habitación, nunca se soltaron de la mano, Jack cada que podía le daba besos a Hipo en las mejillas y labios, entraron y Jack vio la cama King size y sus cosas aún sin guardar, total, iban estar ahí una semana, ya habría tiempo para guardar, ambos fueron a la cama, Jack sentó a Hipo y empezó a besarle, Hipo correspondió los besos, ambos se estaban acariciando como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo más que ellos, Hipo se acostó y Jack se posicionó sobre él para seguir besándolo, le miró por unos momentos, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

–Eres tan hermoso –dijo.

–Jack, te amo –respondió Hipo.

Jack e Hipo siguieron besándose con fulgor, dentro de poco las prendas empezaron a estorbar, Jack hizo el contacto más intenso, le desabrochó la camisa que llevaba el jovencito para verle su torso y comenzar a besar su abdomen y pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones y darles pequeños mordiscos provocando gemidos del castaño. Jack se quitó su playera y así Hipo pudo sentir su piel, lo acariciaba con fulgor, sus manos eran sus ojos, siguió con los besos dando entender que ese cuerpo era suyo. En poco tiempo los pantalones estorbaron y ambos se los quitaron quedándose en ropa interior. Jack e Hipo siguieron con las caricias y besos diciendo el nombre del otro con lujuria, Jack le quitó a Hipo su ropa interior y después la de él mismo para que se notaran las erecciones de ambos.

–Hipo, yo… perdóname si soy un torpe, es sólo que soy virgen –comentó Jack algo apenado.

–No te preocupes Jack, ésta también será mi primera vez.

–Pero Hipo… –Hipo puso su dedo en los labios de Jack para callarlo.

–Será la primera vez que me entrego al amor –comentó Hipo con una sonrisa provocando alegría en el peli blanco.

Jack dirigió sus labios al miembro de Hipo para besarle y después chuparlo hasta meterlo en su boca como si se tratara de una paleta, empezó lentamente succionando el miembro del joven provocando pequeños orgasmos y gemidos del que recibía la atención, así siguió, Hipo colocó su mano en los cabellos de Jack dando entender que eso le encantaba, Jack aumentó la velocidad y en poco rato Hipo sin advertencia se corrió dentro de la boca del otro, Jack saboreó la semilla de Hipo mientras veía como el otro respiraba con fuerza y su pecho crecía en cada respiro por la adrenalina.

–Te amo –le dijo Jack para después besarle. Hipo le abrazó ante tal comentario.

Jack abrió las piernas de Hipo y metió dos de sus dedos lubricados con la saliva del otro a la entrada del chico para estimularlo, Hipo empezó a tener un ligero espasmo al sentir los dedos del otro, al ver que ya era suficiente, Jack sacó sus dedos para colocar su miembro cerca de la entrada de Hipo y penetrarlo lentamente para no lastimarlo, Hipo gemía por aquello, un pequeño hilo de saliva escapó de su boca, Jack logró estar completamente dentro de él, Jack e Hipo siguieron acariciándose y besar cada parte de cuerpo que podían del otro, labios, cuello hombros, mejillas. El oji azul siguió con estocadas que poco a poco aumentaban de velocidad y los gemidos de ambos escapaban de sus labios. Siguieron así hasta que las estocadas estaban por llegar al límite.

–¡Jack!

–¡Hipo!

Exclamaron ambos a pocos segundos de que se corrieran, Jack en el interior del chico e Hipo en el vientre de ambos, Jack observó a Hipo como respiraba con dificultad al igual de él, le dio un beso y salió con cuidado de él, sus cuerpos sudorosos fueron cobijados por la sábana de la cama, Jack abrazó al chico y éste se recargó en el pecho del otro para quedarse completamente dormidos.

Al sentir los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana en sus rostros, Jack e Hipo se movieron un poco, Jack se despertó y se estiró al igual que Hipo, después de rato se levantó Jack para sentarse.

–Buenos días, hermoso –comentó Jack a Hipo mientras le besaba la mejilla al chico acostado, pero Hipo no le respondió–. ¿Hipo?

En eso el oji verde lo abrazó con fuerza asustándolo por completo, Hipo empezó a llorar.

–¡Puedo ver!, ¡Jack, te estoy viendo, puedo ver! –gritó Hipo llorando de alegría.

Jack se quedó pasmado ante eso, se soltó del chico, le tomó el rostro con sus manos para tenerlo de cerca y movía su cara un poquito para ver como los ojos de Hipo lo seguían con la mirada creando alegría en el otro.

–¡Es fantástico!

–¡Al fin te pude ver, mi deseo se hizo realidad! –la alegría de Hipo estaba inundando la habitación y el corazón de Jack latía con intensidad al saber que Hipo volvió a ver.

Al terminar la semana en la playa, fueron al aeropuerto, el señor Claus fue por ellos, al verlo, se acercaron al padre de Jack.

–¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó.

–Bien, nos fue muy bien señor Claus – comentó Hipo de oreja a oreja observando al padre de Jack–. Es un lindo suéter el que trae puesto

–Gracias Hipo, me lo rega… momento, ¿cómo?... ¿acaso tú ya…? –El señor Claus no podía articular palabras

–¡Ya puede ver papá! –exclamó Jack con alegría.

El señor Claus inmediatamente abrazó a ambos chicos muy fuerte sin importarle cuanto se quejaron.

–Estoy tan feliz de saber eso y… ¿otra noticia necesito saber? –preguntó Claus de forma pícara.

–Pues que Hipo ya te podrá decir suegro –rio Jack provocando sonrojo en Hipo.

Claus rio también ante eso, los tres se fueron del aeropuerto para llegar a la casa, ahora sí nada podría evitarles estar juntos, Jack e Hipo seguirían siempre juntos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hipo sintió lo que era tener familia de nuevo, estaba con Jack y eso era lo único que le importaba y Jack, tenía como pareja al hombre más lindo del mundo entero.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado la historia tanto cómo a mí escribirla, les dije que todo tenía razón de ser, por eso realicé que Hipo viera después de la entrega XD planeo escribir un extra de esta historia como epílogo, muchas gracias por todo, un saludo.**


End file.
